moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Drakuv Prison Vehicle
Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = * Support * Imprisonment |eliteability = |useguns = * Stun rifles * Grinder |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1200 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = 8 (only for abducted infantry) |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1800 |recharge = 5:30 |deployed = Field Bureau |req = * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 7 |seaspeed = |range = * 5 (stun rifles) * 1.5 (grinder) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Stun rifles abducts enemy infantry * Grinder can destroy walls * Heals nearby friendly infantry at periodic intervals |structure = |notes = * Spawns at the player's first Field Bureau when deployed ** The Drakuv will appear in any possible locations if the Field Bureau is surrounded by walls when deployed * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Immune to omnicrush * Cannot be depiloted |margin = }} The Drakuv Prison Vehicle is a unique Soviet vehicle that is summoned through the namesake support power available from the Field Bureau once any of the Soviet labs is built. The Drakuv is capable of abducting enemy infantry with its stun rifles to turn them into obedient servants of the Soviet Union (or to be taken in to Field Bureaus so their equipment can be analyzed for "reverse-engineering"), healing nearby friendly infantry and crushing anything else in its way under its frontal grinders. Description The Drakuv Prison Vehicle is a unique vehicle, as it is deployed from the Field Bureau and not the War Factory as all the other tanks are. It is a heavy multi-functional carrier designed not only for support, but for specialised tactics as well. A large grinder adorns the front side of this beast of a vehicle, holding any object it comes across in its place, tearing into it until there is nothing left. Enemy tanks will remain unable to move unless the Drakuv stops its attack or is destroyed. Atop the troop crawler are turrets that fire powerful tranquilizer projectiles. With them, the crawler can capture weakened enemy infantry and brainwash them into service of the Soviet Union. Health packs supplied with the Drakuv allows injured infantry to be made combat ready again, as well as sustain them when nearby the unit. Overview During the development of Mental Omega 3.3 this vehicle has been through many sweet and sour to finally become the ultimate Soviet infantry support unit. Tough at nail and can be a reliable wall for infantry to cover when they try to break through enemy forces and rest after combat thanks to their healing ability. What makes them extremely good in this version is that they can heal all type of Infantry not only just Tier 1 and 2 like in 3.0 and their healing effect will stack if any other Drakuv are stationary nearby. In the early game, Drakuv are an excellent defensive unit when using in conjuction with defensive structure or your infantry to neutralized any infantry rush tactic and even locking down tank and amored unit for the Soviet commander's forces to take care of them. Keep in mind that because AI behavior, trapped tank are prioritize to attacking Drakuv, making them die easily. Drakuv is an excellent vehicle to use in conjunction with mid-game heavy infantry warfare since their grinder attack will ensure tank will only fired upon the Drakuv while sparing the fragile infantry so that they can do as much damage as possible. They couble extremly well with Brute, since Brutes are strong against everything in the ground and will need constant healing since their reckless attack will definetly make them receive some damage while have the same range as the Drakuv grinder which will make these unit huging each other for the others survivability. Drakuv usefullness become less so in the late game where enemy anti armor divisions will chew through Drakuv with little to no efford, unless the Soviet commander can obtain the blue print of an Apocalypse Tank, since the healing effect of both of them do stack and a formation of Drakuvs, Apocalypse Tanks and heavy infantry (Tesla Trooper, Desolator,...) will surely brough destruction upon enemy bases. Appearances * The Drakuv Prison Vehicle is introduced as a controllable unit in Firewalking. * In Noise Severe, three Drakuvs are used by the Russians to transfer and return their Chinese prisoners back home. They must be protected from brainwashed Russians until they can arrive at the Chinese base - if all of them are destroyed, the mission is failed. Assessment Pros * Extremely durable. * Locks down enemy vehicles, structures and walls while destroying them. * Periodically heals nearby friendly infantry (Healing effect stack with other Drakuv). * Very powerful late game infrantry support since many Drakuv stack their healing effect. * Abducts enemy infantry and converts them to the commander's side. * Can self-repair. * Cannot be crushed and depiloted. * Practically Immune to abduction since Chrono Prison doesn't have enough slot to abduct it. * Grinder can destroy wall. * Can safetly dismantle and destroy non-turreted unit with immunity if attacked from the rear. Cons * Can only be produced in limited numbers using its own support power. * Support power unlocks only after building a Field Bureau, and has long cooldown. * Grinder weapon has short attack range. * Slow, can be kite easily with specialize anti armor unit. * Vulnerable against aircraft and heavy anti-armor threats. * Still vulnerable to Anti tank infrantry swarm (Unless the Drakuv have sufficient number). * Will NOT one shot abduct any infantry (they need to take some damage first). * Painfully slow stun rifle fire rate. * Useless in low number (less than 5). * Useless against Hero or any infantry that immune to abduction. * Useless against Terror Drone. * Vulnerable against turreted tank since their weapon can still turn and fired back at Drakuv. * Take 12 slot in transport, impractical in many maps. * Will NOT abduct friendly unit for cheap tech share. Quotes The Drakuv uses the voiceset of the Chinese POW Truck in Generals. When selected * I'll treat them well, really. * Our clearance is pretty good. * We will entertain them during their stay. * I love meeting new people. * Are there more pickups? * They will submit to our ways. When ordered to move * Where are the prisoners? * More candidates? * We don't want them to wait too long. * There's always room for more. * Looking for some company. When ordered to attack * We will change their minds. * Get the shackles ready. * They look cold, let's bring them inside. * They will agree with us... eventually. * They will be.. reconditioned. * He should be restrained. Trivia * In 3.0, the Drakuv was a regular vehicle buildable from the Soviet War Factory and was only available to the Latin Confederation. * During development for 3.3, the Drakuv was supposed to receive the Drakuv Healthpacks support power instead of the current passive healing ability. This support power would have required a Prison Facility (which was the initial name of the Field Bureau) and healed much quicker than the present area of effect healing to infantry. Friendly Drakuvs from fellow Soviet generals would also be affected by this support power.https://forums.revora.net/topic/95007-mental-omega-news-bulletin-1-3112014/ References Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Support Powers